Prince and The Beast
by Elle Werner
Summary: Wolfram, a prince, meets with Yuuri, a double black that people called the beast. The prince will have to convince the 'beast' to fall in love with him or he will have to marry Princess Elizabeth. But, since his parents are killed by humans, it's hard for Yuuri to trust others except his only family, Shouri. All of them are humans in this fic, no demon. WolfYuu, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow readers! This is another fairytale fic from me. Prince and The Beast. I hope you'll enjoy it.  
**

**Warning: Grammar errors and later OOCness *you've been warning*  
**

******Disclaimer: KKM and Beauty and the Beast are not my property.**  


REPOST: 16/09/12**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time**

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom named Shin Makoku. There was no King as a sexy and beautiful queen named Cecilie von Spitzberg ruled over it. Her age was 48 years old but she looked like she was still in her early twenty. She had three sons and each one of them she got with her three different husbands. She got married for three times but all of her marriage ended early and all of her husbands left her earlier.

Upon her last husband, that was Wolfram's father, Wolfgang von Bielefeld. She had stopped thinking about marriage but didn't stop from flirting and enjoying to find her true free love – that was what she always said but all the castle's tenants knew that she was just wanting to flirt shamelessly.

Though, she was always flirted, the kingdom that she ruled was peaceful and there was no threat from other kingdoms. And because of that they didn't really mind about her weird hobby. That included her sons.

Her first son named Gwendal von Voltaire, he was named differently from his mother's family name. It was because his father originally from the Voltaire lands. His age was 32 years old but he looked older than his actual age – since, he loved frowning and scowling. He had sharp icy blue eyes with frown and wrinkles always stayed on his forehead. His hair color was dark gray and it was long, reaching his waist; but he tied it in a low ponytail.

As a first Prince, Gwendal helped his mother to rule over the country and become the Chief Advisor and Chief Military. He held an important duty to ensure the kingdom's peacefulness from being invoked since his mother was always flirting and gave less concern for their kingdom.

The second son's name was Conrart Weller. There was no 'von' in his name because his father was only a skilled swordsman and he was not some noble of the land in Shin Makoku. Conrart was 25 years old this year. He was a fine gentleman that had a chestnut colored eyes and hair. He always had a smiling face and always looking calm, different from his big brother.

He inherited his father's sword skills. His sword skill was among the best in the kingdom and it almost matched his teacher, Lord Gunter von Christ. He worked as a personal bodyguard for his mother – the queen – and his mother always managed to give him headache – since she always tried to flirt every noblemen that came as the diplomat.

The last son was the most beautiful and handsome of all Cecilie's sons. His name was Wolfram von Bielefeld. Wolfram would reach 16 years old this year. He had golden blond hair and beautiful livid emerald green eyes.

Since, he was a child, his mother and his two older brothers always spoiled him. Because of that, he always thought that everything that he wanted he should get it. He also had a temper that couldn't be compared to anyone. He would lash to anybody if he thought that he was right and the person was wrong. However, he still polite to people and he always thinking rationally – it was only sometimes when he lost his control. As the third Prince… Wolfram had a luxury of being spoiled by his mother and older brothers.

Despite being a spoiled child, Wolfram was a dedicated soldier. He had his own troop and all of them were beautiful young men. As a captain of his troop, he had succeeded in keeping peace of their country. Sometimes, his big brother would give him a duty to protect the border and he did it seriously. He was always serious and worked hard for everything that he did.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Shin Makoku.

A young boy about 15 years old lived in a forest with his only brother. They got no parents and they were living alone in the forest far from other humans. The young boy was an innocent and naïve boy. He never went out of the forest that he lived in and the only person he knew was his older brother. His older brother taught everything that he should know to him. He didn't know anything about the outer world, except what his older brother always told him.

One thing that he was sure was…

Humans were cruel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning of Grammar Errors and some OOCness  
**

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**  


********REPOST: 16/09/12

* * *

**Chapter 2: Engagement **

Since Wolfram reached his coming of age, many suitors had come for him. He didn't like any of them and it irritated him that all those ladies only giggling and flirting when they getting a chance to see and speak with him.

Now… he was sitting in a room with a princess from what-ever-kingdom. He tried to be patient but when the princess giggling too much to his liking, he glared at the poor lady and made her run away from the room while crying. He smirked in delight and sat leisurely on his comfy chair.

"At last… I can enjoy this peaceful atmosphere." Wolfram said and slumped into his chair.

His moment of serene was interrupted when the door was opened, revealing the beautiful and sexy queen. "Wolfie-dear." Queen Cecilie said as she sat in front of her youngest son. She crossed her legs and placed her hands on the table. Her face was grim.

Wolfram looked at his mother and gulped down. "Yes, Mother?" he said as he was waiting for his mother's outburst. Well, his mother would certainly lecture him on how his attitude was since he had made many princesses crying after meeting with him. 'Well, I guess I deserve this.' he thought bitterly. 'But! Those were their faults!'

"You'd made another girl crying, didn't you?" She asked and Wolfram just nodded – not believing his voice to speak.

She sighed and looked at her youngest son strictly. "Why did you do that?" As light green eyes met with Wolfram's brilliant emerald eyes.

Wolfram looked away from his mother's stare and answered. "She just didn't have anything to say and she was giggling for the whole time. It irritated me." he huffed in annoyance. Arms crossed together on his lean but muscular chest.

"Well, I think I had heard that excuse for about 116 times. Why can't you give Mother another reason, Wolfie?" She said calmly but there was some disappointment in her voice. Though, she tried to hide it behind her calm face.

The third Prince looked at his mother and scoffed again. "But, it's true! And I never liked any of the princesses that you forced on me!" he gritted his teeth since he had had enough of the flirting and giggling from the girls.

"I only want you to be happy, dear. That's why I try to find you a young princess." Queen Cecilie said and flicked her blond curl out from her eyes. Most of the men would certainly fall for her every movement but her son, Wolfram just looked at his mother unfazed and sighed.

"I'm still young and I don't have any intention to get married. I'm contented with my life now." he said. "Moreover, why don't you try to find princesses for Gwendal and Conrart? And why me?" he asked. He himself was confused why did his mother insist to find him a partner but not her other sons.

"Well, I had tried to find a princess for Gwendal but all the girls ran away before they could meet. It seems like the rumors of his frowns has travelled to the whole kingdoms. That's why I told him to lessen his frowns." she sighed and added, "As for Conrart… he was just smiling, telling his puns that weren't even funny to the girls and made them get headaches."

Wolfram sweatdropped at his mother's comments and it was true that Gwendal's frown could make any person crying and Conrart's pun was too lame that he couldn't stand it. He would always try to find a reason to run away when his little big brother made a joke.

"That's why you're my only hope to get a grandchild. Since, I can't place my hope on your brothers." she said and added more. "I'd find you a princess and I want you to accept her. This time I'll not accept any of your excuses, Wolfie. Except if you bring me your chosen fiancée," she said in a don't-argue-with-your-mother tone.

Wolfram widened his eyes in disbelief. "Grandchild? I'm still young!" he stood from his chair for another protest. "And, Mother! How do you expect me to find my fiancée when I do not have any interest in anyone? And I don't want to marry whatever princess her name is!"

"No buts, Wolfie. This will be the last princess and her name is Princess Elizabeth, not whatever. She is a niece to my dear Raven." She said firmly and stood. "You'll have to marry her if you don't bring me your chosen fiancé in a three days period." she said and left the room for no argument.

Wolfram watched as his mother leaving the room. He stared at the door, hoping that his mother would come back and say it was all a joke. But, seemed like it was his only wish. The blond Prince sighed, sat back in his chair and placed his head on the table.

"How can I find someone to marry me in three days? Mother is always like this. She likes to force people into her decision."

The blond Prince stayed like that with his head on the table for a few minutes before he remembered something. He then smirked and stood. "I know! I should just go to the Forbidden Forest and she would not be able to find me there. I'll stay there for three days until she gives up on matching me with that princess."

He then walked out of the meeting room and went to his chamber to start his 'genius' plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews~! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Poor grammars *I've warned you. Read at your own risk.* maybe OOC  
**

**Disclaimer: KKM? No, never be mine.  
**

**Cream Puff 3:  
**Thank you for the review~ I'm glad you like it. I hope you'll continue to like it :)

**yue-chan:** Well, I'll reply to your review here since I can't send you pm. Anyway, thank you for the review~ :) I'm glad you find it interesting.

REPOST: 16/09/12

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Forbidden Forest**

It was midnight when Wolfram secretly and stealthily escaped from his room. He wore a disguise and a cloak to cover his body and hair. With darkness and only moonlight that illuminating his way, he went to the stable to get his white steed. A stable boy saw him and he stared down at the poor boy.

"Pretend that you don't see anything." he said firmly.

The boy nodded, scared of the Prince's famous temper. He then let the third Prince go to get his stallion and mount it. Wolfram ushered the steed to gallop slowly so no one would hear the sounds of the horse's steps. When, Wolfram reached the castle's back door, he once again told the poor soldiers that were on duty of guarding the door to keep quiet or he would punish them when he comes back later.

Again, they succumbed to Wolfram's selfish wish.

With a smirk on his handsome face, Wolfram left the castle and headed to the awaiting Forbidden Forest. He mounted his steed carefully since he couldn't really see the forest on this night.

Wolfram had heard many stories about the Forbidden Forest. Especially from his nannies when he was a child. The most famous one that the blond Prince remembered was there was a beast lived in that forest. The beast was a double black with the scary face and sharp teeth. They said that if people see the double black they should run away from them. Since, they could use black magic to lure people into them and then, they would eat their flesh and blood.

However, Wolfram didn't believe the story since he hadn't seen the double black by his own eyes. As he was thinking, he finally arrived at the gate of the Forbidden Forest. It was one and an half hour ride. He dismounted from his steed and opened the gate. A loud creak sound vibrated to the whole forest as the blond Prince brought his stallion with him into the forest.

The third Prince glanced at his surroundings. The forest was beautiful. With moonlight, all those trees seemed glowing with light. The ground also covered with grass and colorful flowers that were still blooming despite it was already in the middle of the night. It seemed these flowers never slept and this forest itself looked lively even at night.

Then out from nowhere, Wolfram saw a firefly hovering next to him as if it wanting the Prince to follow it. Wolfram pondered for a few seconds and decided to follow the glowing insect. The small insect flew until it stopped in front of a big tree. Wolfram looked over the tree and saw a place that he could use to rest for the rest of the night.

A tree shaped like a huge bottle with flared bottom and a big hole in its trunk.

He entered the tree-hole and founded that it was warm and cozy inside –with leaves as his blanket for the cold night. It was as if they – whoever they were – knew that he would be coming this night. He smiled and couldn't help to thank whoever that person or thing. He then turned his head toward the loyal insect that had been flying quietly next to him, giving him the light to his new room.

"Thank you, firefly." the third Prince thanked the small insect for its light illuminating him the way to the tree and for finding him a place to stay for this night. The firefly circled the blond Prince for a few times while the light from its rear flickered repeatedly as if saying its 'welcome' before it flew back to the very deep of the mysterious forest.

The blond Prince smiled contently and went out again to tie his stallion on the other tree near his sleeping place. After finishing with his task, the third Prince went back to the warm cavern of the tree and fell asleep almost instantly. Given that, he was tired from his little adventure and crickets' song acted as his lullaby that lulled him to a beautiful, mystifying, sweet dream ever.

**~~~Dream~~~**

Wolfram was walking aimlessly through the Forbidden Forest as his feet brought him. He had forgotten about how he arrived at this place. The forest was beautiful as in mysterious and enchanted way. It was as if the forest itself was living. Every single tree that he passed, giving him way to where ever the forest tried to lead him.

Curious, the beautiful and charming blond Prince went by with the nature and let the forest show the way to him. The moonlight illuminated his way through the way. Along the routes, Wolfram encountered many things that were unusual and couldn't be explained by human logic.

The first weird but amazing thing he encountered was, he witnessed the mythical animal – that was always been spoken of in the fairy tale books – a white unicorn galloping through the forest. Its beautiful white color reminded him of his own steed. Wolfram smiled; maybe he could try asking his mother to get him a white unicorn if he agreed to the marriage. Yes, that would be the best present ever. He smirked.

Then, he continued walking and spotted a group of black Pegasus' was galloping through the dark sky just like the mysterious animal they were. They made a sound that sounded much like a horse combined of bird's singing. It was kind of weird but beautiful in its own way.

He paced slowly as the Pegasus' were away from his emerald eyes. Then, he heard buzzing noises. Immediately, he thought it were the bees and readied to run for his life. But, much to Wolfram's awe, it was a group of cute and weird looking big insects, with a body like a bee and head like a bear – in a cuter version. They were so cute and Wolfram decided to call them, Bearbees.

After saying goodbye to the Bearbees, the blond Prince walked down an aisle of the green grass with very beautiful looking flowers that lined both sides of the aisle. The flowers shone from the moonlight. The colored was pale-yellow but the moonlight made it look more yellow than its original color – it almost looked like a heap of flower-shaped gold. It was round in shaped with a small petal and with a huge round midsection. Looking at the flower, Wolfram couldn't help but to think that the flower giving an impression of 'naivety'.

Full with naivety.

While still admiring the beautiful flower, the third Prince didn't realize as he was almost at the end of the aisle. The last barrier was in the form of two huge and tall trees. The trees moved to the sideway, granting him an entrance.

The first sight that welcomed him was a waterfall. The water flowed downward and from the moonlight, Wolfram could see that the water was shining. That was it. Yes, if water could shine. And what was more, in the middle of the river…

Standing a beautiful and slender looking boy was taking a bath.

The blond third Prince's emerald eyes watched with fascination as his eyes landed on that certain creature. It actually wasn't a creature but human, nonetheless. The boy looked younger than he did and he had the most beautiful and softest looking hair he ever saw and when the boy turning his head to look at him, his huge round eyes shining from the moonlight and making them shimmer like a deep abyss they were.

He has the cutest face ever that made Wolfram gasp and blush despite his control.

Slowly, Wolfram walked to the boy; each step was slow and careful as if he knew that the said boy would run away if he moved hastily. The double black boy smiling and just when Wolfram was in front of him, the boy's expression turning scared and terrified that made the third Prince stop moving. He reached out to touch that angelic face with rumor demon colored hair and eyes… but, the boy run away before he could even succumb to his desire and curiosity.

**~~~Dream~~~**

Wolfram woke up when he heard the birds' chirping and felt warm sunlight on his face. He groaned and saw it was already morning. He wanted to sleep more as he wanted to continue that sweet dream of him. The image of a black haired boy with the most round and huge black eyes he ever saw deeply engraved in his mind. That beautiful and cute boy was calling to him in his dream, as if he wanted the third Prince to find him.

Reluctantly, Wolfram tidied his wrinkled clothes and then his sleeping place. He went out from the tree cavern and stretched out his stiff body.

"This forest is so peaceful. It calms me down." Wolfram said.

After that, he took a better look at his surroundings in the Forbidden Forest. The forest looked even more beautiful in the day. He couldn't believe that people were scared of the stories or legends and wasted a sight of this beautiful forest. After wandering around, Wolfram decided to find a water source.

The third Prince walked into the forest as his feet brought him. He then heard a splashing of water and followed it. "It sounds like a waterfall." he said to himself as he remembered his dream from the last night.

The waterfall…

The double black boy.

Eagerly, Wolfram walked by following the sounds and a few minutes of walk, he finally reached the waterfall. The waterfall was beautiful and the water streamed down similar to one of the fountains in his castle. It was the same waterfall from his dream. His eyes darted around to catch the glimpse of that cute boy but much to his disdain, there was no one there.

"What I'm expecting. It was just a dream." he sighed.

Feeling exhausted and thirsted, the blond Prince went to the source of the waterfall and had his drink of the fresh water.

The Prince then felt that his body was sticky from the night before. He looked at the water and then his body. He then glanced at his surrounding. After he was sure there was no one in this place, he stripped off from his clothes, going into the water and took a bath. The water was cool and refreshing. Wolfram was glad that he went to the Forbidden Forest. He thought this was the best place he ever went.

He took his time, bathing in the cool water.

After a few scrubs, here and there, the third Prince finally got out of the water and went to dry his body. He used the spare cloth that he brought from the castle to dry his body. After that, he wore his clothes back and went to his steed as he was hungry and his stomach made a loud angry growl.

He reached his stallion and took his belonging. He then opened the bag and revealed its contents. Some foods that could last until the third day since he was planning to leave the castle for three days. Wolfram took a dried beef jerky and some bread. He sat on the grass under the tree that he slept for the night.

Wolfram ate silently as he admired the beautiful forest. He then reached for his skin water bag to drink. But, he found that the water bag was empty. "Hmm… I forgot to fill this with water when I went to the waterfall." he mused as he stood and headed back in the direction of the waterfall.

The blond Prince walked silently and carefully so he didn't step on the beautiful flowers that blooming on the ground. A few minutes later, he reached the waterfall. He went to the waterfall source – the falling water – to get some water for his empty water bag.

But, what he saw there shocking him. A double black was taking a bath and the boy didn't even realize that Wolfram was there. It was the same boy from his dream. Wolfram was taken aback by the boy's cute face and didn't even mind that he was the double black – the rumor beast – as there was no ounce of fear towards the double black.

All he could feel was an attraction.

_Alluring._

_Tempting_.

He walked closer as he wanted to see more of that innocent face. Unfortunately, a sound was heard when Wolfram accidentally walked on the dried small branch. The double black boy turned his head towards the sound and saw him.

Stunned, Wolfram stopped. The boy huge black orbs were staring right at him. The same eyes, the same hair and the same face.

'Perfect.' was the blond Prince's only thought.

Wolfram walked closer as he tried to talk with the boy. "Hi, I'm-" he said but stopped when said boy looking at him scared, terrified. Just like in his dream.

Said boy then hurriedly stepped out of the river as the water dripped from his exposed body and the sunlight made his tan skin glowing. Wolfram couldn't avert his eyes from the beautiful being in front of him. He just stared as if he was hypnotized by the boy's charm.

The double black boy quickly went to get his clothes and wrapped a towel around his slim waist as he ran away from the Prince. Wolfram woke up from his stupor, quickly went after the boy.

"Wait!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews on last chapter~!  
**

**Warning: **Poor grammars , Possible OOCness. *_I've warned you. Read at your own risk._***  
**

**Disclaimer: **

******Anonymous review:  
**

******Cream Puff 3: **Thank you for your review. Well, I'm glad you like the forest and the KKM's references. I'll try to insert here and there some things from original KKM story.

Anyway, enjoy the fic and thanks to Wolfram 99 for reminding me about my abandoned(?) stories.******  
**

REPOST: 16/09/12

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Fateful Meeting**

Wolfram was still chasing after the mysterious boy. He didn't care if he was a double black. A _beast_. What he knew was he had fallen for the boy and being Wolfram von Bielefeld, he would make sure that he would bring the boy back to his castle and declare him as his fiancé in from of his mother.

'Or maybe a '_fiancée_' since mother told me she wanted a grandchild. I'm sure as hell that he is not a she with that _flat chest _and with his '_ehem_'.' Wolfram thought to himself while running, his cheeks flushed a nice shade of dust pink.

The said boy was still running half-naked with only a towel on his slim waist. He was quite a fast runner and since he knew the forest well, he managed to track the way smoothly. Wolfram almost lost him but with his skills as an experienced soldier and Captain, he managed to follow the boy and manage to not losing him.

The unknown boy's name was Yuuri Shibuya. He was a double black and he was what the people's subject of fear. Towns and villages' people feared double black as the beast and they would kill them if they found the double black. Just like his parents.

This belief had planted in his mind since he was a child.

And… when he saw a stranger watching him taking a bath, Yuuri was stunned and scared. He tried to run away from Wolfram, as he knew that people hated double black and his family was killed because they were double black and he now lived with his only brother, Shouri.

His brother told him that humans were cruel. They believed the double black was a witch and a beast that killed people for the power and food.

However, it was all a lie.

A fake story used to cover for people's discrimination. They were just normal humans but with a rare color hair and eyes. But, due to their rareness, people misjudged them and made them take all the wrongdoings. They accused them of having practiced a black magic, using it to lure people and ate them.

How it all started, no one knows.

But, it were the false facts and they didn't do anything wrong. Yuuri was a five-year-old child when his parents were killed. His older brother, Shouri, at that time was still a child himself; he was only five years older than Yuuri. However, due to the circumstances, Shouri had matured from his early age since he had to take care of his little brother. Shouri loved his brother so much that he never let Yuuri go outside of the Forbidden Forest – afraid that he would be hurt.

That was why… ever since he was a child, Yuuri never set a foot out of the Forbidden Forest that had become his growing up place. He never saw other humans except for his big brother. Then, when he saw the blond stranger staring at him during his bath, he was scared. Too scared that he couldn't think anything but ran to save himself.

'What is it? Is he crazy? Why did he chase after me? Ah! Does he want to kill me?' Yuuri thought – terrified – as his feet running.

The double black ran without looking behind him. He ran as fast as his feet could bring him. He looked at his surroundings and knew it. He almost reached his house. His steps became faster and he couldn't wait to reach his house and hide. His mind praying that the stranger would give up chasing after him and leave him alone.

However, his pray was proved useless; Wolfram didn't give up seeing that he didn't stop chasing after the double black. He saw a wooden cottage in front of his way and saw the double black entering the small wooden house and closing the door. Wolfram increased his tempo and soon, reached the house.

Yuuri quickly locked his door, as he believed that the stranger would want to kill him – since, humans killed his parents. He heard knocking from the outside and refused to open the door.

"Please open the door." Wolfram said and knocked impatiently. He waited for the answer from inside but there were none.

"Open the door. I'll not do anything to you." He pleaded again, which was hard being the impatient and spoiled brat himself.

Yuuri sat behind the couch while his eyes darted to the door – while he was still wearing a towel. He held a broom just in case the stranger broke into his house and tried to kill him. He prayed that his older brother would be back from the outside. Shouri was not home as he had gone to the market while disguising; so people would not know he was a double black.

The knocks on the wooden door continued, telling Yuuri that the stranger hadn't give up. Yuuri could feel his tears welled in his eyes and repeatedly said to himself.

"Shouri, please come back." he said it like a mantra, hoping that his older brother would magically pop-up in front of their house and protect him from the crazy stranger.

Meanwhile, the said crazy stranger was already exhausted from repeatedly knocking and talking to the still door. The boy that he saw refusing to open the door for him. Wolfram was starting to lose his patience as he yelled at the door.

"Open the door!" he said loudly, with annoyance.

Yuuri heard the harsh voice of the stranger, becoming more agitated. He knew the stranger was mad at him and if he got him, he would immediately kill him – that was he thought. He didn't know how his parents were killed but according to his older brother, the humans found their parents and killed them in the town. He and his brother were saved because their father managed to hide them before their place was discovered.

Scared of what would happen to him, Yuuri prayed to god that the outsider would leave him alone and didn't do anything to him while Shouri was not here.

"Shouri, please come back faster." he said as he clutched the broom closely to his chest. "To what ever gods out there, please protect me from the killer."

Meanwhile, at the outside of the door, the 'killer' said softly, "Open the door." Wolfram lowered down his volume because he was already exhausted from chasing and talking to the silent double black.

Like before, Wolfram thought the double black would not answer him but he was shocked when he heard a reply. "Go away! I'll not fall for your trick!" though, it was a scared and angry reply.

But, Wolfram couldn't help himself to smile when he heard the first voice of the cute boy. His voice was music to Wolfram's ears and it made him happy despite his weariness.

"I'm not tricking you. I just want to talk with you," he said carefully since he sensed the boy scare from his voice and the way he look at him at the waterfall – he looking terrified. Not forgetting the way he ran away from the Prince.

There was a second silence before the boy spoke. "Talking?" the boy's voice faltered and there was some doubt in his voice.

The third Prince smiled and spoke softly. "Yes, talking," he said. "My name is Wolfram von Bielefeld. What's your name?" he tried patiently and hoped the boy would answer him. 'Maybe if I talk softly he would hear me.'

However, Yuuri didn't answer his question. "Just go back! I am not telling you anything!" he shouted from the inside. Hands were still holding the broom.

Wolfram could feel his eyebrow twitched. "What? Just open the door, dammit!" he shouted back, annoyed.

"No! Why should I?!"

Seeing the boy was so stubborn and the door was still close, Wolfram almost gave up when Shouri reached his house. The big brother was shocked when he saw there was a blond-haired person in front of his house door. He carefully went to his house as he was worried if the blond had seen his little brother.

Shouri never thought that people would find his house. Since, no one ever wanted to enter the Forbidden Forest; given that, all of them believed there was a beast in the forest.

He tried to welcome the person casually but once again taken aback when he saw the blond was actually the Prince. 'Prince Wolfram? What's he doing here?' he thought worriedly and wondered what could be the Prince's business in the Forbidden Forest.

He formally greeted the blond. "Excuse me." He said politely from behind.

The sudden voice took all the third Prince's attentions. Turning around, Wolfram saw a handsome young man with brown hair and eyes looking at him. A sudden jealousy struck him.

"Who are you?" he said it bitterly.

"I'm the one who lives in this house, Prince Wolfram." Shouri bowed respectfully. He eyed the Prince's clothes and wondered why the third Prince wearing the commoner's clothes.

Wolfram arched his eyebrow and placed one of his hands on his hip, "So, you know me?" he asked arrogantly.

"Yes, Your Highness. But, what are you doing here?" Shouri asked as bewilderment took him. 'Please, Shinou… not what I think.' he thought dreadfully and prayed silently.

However, the answer from the Prince made all his pray go into nothing.

"Nothing. I was following a boy." Wolfram said with that superior voice of him.

'A boy? Oh, Shinou! He saw Yuu-chan!' Shouri thought in panic. Worried if the Prince saw his brother without a disguise. He tried to calm himself and smile to cover his nervous state.

"A boy? I think maybe that Your Highness was mistaken. I'm the only one living in here." he said carefully, trying not to blow his baby brother's cover.

Wolfram narrowed his eyes. Not believing Shouri. He saw with his eyes that the boy enter the house and spoke with him just a moment ago!

He narrowed his eyes more and spat. "Are you trying to fool me? I saw with my own eyes that the boy enter the house. Do you not know the punishment for lying to the royalty?" Wolfram threatened – anger clearly written on his face.

Shouri sweatdropped and bowed his head anxiously, "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I didn't want to discuss it here. Let's enter my house first." he said as he knew that none of his excuse would please the hot-headed Prince. 'Bratty Prince!'

"Good." Was Wolfram only answer. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Waiting for Shouri to open the door.

Shouri went to the door and knocked it three times. "Yuuri! Open the door. I'm home!"

'So, his name is Yuuri, huh?' Wolfram thought, smirking. 'He has a girly name.'

Meanwhile in the house, Yuuri sighed in relief when he heard his older brother's voice. He quickly opened the door and straight away hugged the taller man, "Shouri! You're back! I was so scared! You know there was a crazy blond boy chasing after me! He…" his words trailed off as he saw the 'crazy blond boy' standing behind his older brother.

"Him!" Yuuri cried. "What's he doing here? Shouri?" Yuuri asked, worried and surprised. He gazed at the blond in fear and hid behind Shouri.

Wolfram raised his eyebrow in confusion at Yuuri's fear toward him. 'Why does he look at me like that? Why does he look so afraid of me? Like I want to eat him alive,' he then thought in annoyance. 'And, did I just hear he called me crazy blond boy? The nerve!'

Shouri smiled at his baby brother lovingly and caressed his hair softly. "We should enter the house first." he stopped, eyeing his brother's clothing. "Yuuri, why are you wearing just a towel?" he asked, frowning.

Yuuri looked down at his lower body and realized he was still wearing the towel. He looked up at Shouri and smiled sheepishly. "Umm... I forget to change into my clothes."

At the same time, Wolfram was staring at Yuuri's half-naked body. A nice red color dusted his cheeks.

Shouri watched Wolfram's eyes locking onto his baby brother's body. He then quickly ushered Yuuri into their house while mentally cursed the Prince for his perverseness. 'Prince Pervert! He is lucky he's a royalty, if not I'll already beating the hell out of him for leering at Yuu-chan!'

Meanwhile, Yuuri glanced at Wolfram for a while and tightened his grip on his older brother's shirt. 'Why did he stare at me like that? He scares me.'

At the same time, Wolfram watched with jealousy. 'Who's that man? Why did he look so friendly with the double black boy that I chased?'

Shouri stood and let Wolfram sit first on the couch. "Prince Wolfram, please sit on this couch. There's nothing much in my house." he feigned smile – though, he was worried what the Prince wanted with his baby brother and from the way Prince Wolfram stared at Yuuri, it wasn't something good.

"Yuu-chan, please go to your room. We're discussing something here. _Privately_. And… please wear more proper clothes." Brown eyes stared at his brother that was still clutching at his shirt.

Reluctantly, Yuuri nodded his head as he heard his brother speaking in a strict voice. "Yes, Shouri," he then went to his room and closed the door.

Meanwhile, Wolfram looked at the double black as his jealousy struck again; he thought Yuuri had some 'special' relationship with Shouri – given that he didn't know that they were brothers. 'What exactly is their relationship? They're too close to my liking!'

"Well… what is it? What is the thing that is so private?" he asked and looked at Shouri with impatience.

Shouri tried to smile, he didn't like Wolfram's bratty and superior attitude. He sighed and spoke. "Actually…" he said quietly as he took off his wig and contact. "I'm a double black myself," he finally revealed his true nature.

Wolfram looked shocked at the revelation and gaped. He shook his head and closed his opened mouth. "You're double black too? What's your relationship with the boy?"

"That boy's name is Yuuri. My little brother." Shouri smiled lovingly as he spoke of his younger brother's name.

The blond Prince held his irritation deep inside his heart since he knew the cute boy was a little brother to this man but he still felt jealous even if they were related by blood. In Wolfram's head, there was no one should be near the boy that he had taken a liking. Even if he was an older brother to the said boy.

Feeling that the double black should be his possession, he looked Shouri straight in the eyes and spoke out. "Let me tell my intention. I want your younger brother as my fiancé."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews~  
**

**Warning: **Poor grammars , Possible OOCness. *_I've warned you. Read at your own risk._***  
**

**Disclaimer:** Oh! I own nothing except this story. *I'm just a poor girl. What do you expect?*

**Enjoy the new chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Proposal**

"WHAT? You want to marry my baby brother? Yuu-chan?" Shouri asked as he stood from his seat. He looked at the Prince in disbelief. 'Why Yuu-chan of all people? Moreover, didn't he scare of us?' he thought since he couldn't believe his ears.

Wolfram sat on his chair calmly and looked up at the older double black. He then said again in a more firm and straight tone. "Yes. I want to marry your little brother, Yuuri."

"But, why? Why my brother? You just saw him today and didn't you scare of us? The double black. The rumor beast." Shouri asked and there was that awful feeling that the Prince would not back off from his request – order – and would take his Yuu-chan away from him.

His only sibling.

His only family.

Nevertheless, Wolfram just looked at the older brother with an annoyed face. "I never believed in that story until I saw one with my eyes. But, when I first saw Yuuri, I knew deep down my heart that this boy is not capable of hurting anyone. He has that purity and innocence looks on his face."

Shouri stared at the blond Prince in incredulity. This was the first time he heard something nice was told to him – even though, it was about his baby brother. Whenever he went to the market to buy and sell things, he always heard people talking about them – double black – in resented tone. He told himself to be patient and let they talk bad about them. As long as people didn't find his family, it was okay for him.

The most important thing for him was to protect his baby brother.

"So, what's your say on this matter?" Wolfram asked since he didn't hear any response from the older brother.

Sitting back on the couch, Shouri shook his head from his thought. "I'm can't let you take him. The people still believe that double black is the beast. How could I let my precious little brother out from this Forbidden Forest. They'll surely hurt him." he said worriedly. Furthermore, he couldn't just let Yuuri go with this Prince.

"I'll protect him. I'll make sure of that." Wolfram said in sheer confidence.

Still, Shouri just shook his head negatively. "I'm really sorry but I can't. I can't endanger my little brother's life just because Your Highness wants him."

Wolfram snorted in annoyance. Even though, he was trying to negotiate with the man in front of him. He didn't expect him to protest his 'request'. "I'm not requesting here. I am ordering you." Wolfram said firmly and his piercing green eyes stared at the deep black eyes.

Shouri took a deep breathe as he tried not to act rude at the bratty Prince. He looked at the Prince and spoke softly. "I know Your Highness, but my brother is just 15 years old and he never stepped out of this place. He doesn't know anything except anything that revolves around the Forbidden Forest. He hasn't even go to the market. The only person that he knows is me, his older brother." Shouri said and hoping the stubborn Prince would hear his reasons. "Plus, he's _too young_ to get married."

The blond Prince stared at Shouri in disbelief. "What? He never went out! So, you were saying that he never saw other people except you?" Ignoring that piece of information, that Yuuri was too young to get married.

"Yes." Shouri replied, a tad annoyed. 'What the hell? He purposely ignored the good point!'

"So, that does explain why he was so scared when I saw him taking a bath." Wolfram said quietly but Shouri's sharp ears caught it.

He stood – again – from his seat, anger clearly written on his face. "What? You were stalking my baby brother while he was taking a bath!" He shouted and made Wolfram stare at him, surprised.

But, the feeling was only there for a while. "It was not like I intentionally looked at him. It was an accident. I just wanted to get some water when I saw him. When I found him."

"I'm really sorry but I can't let my Yuuri marry you." Shouri stared hard at Wolfram and said in a stern voice. "Please leave our house and never came back."

Wolfram who was still sitting was surprised as the young man had a gut to tell him to get out. He never had anyone ordered him – except for his family – and this guy had a nerve for ordering him. He gritted his teeth in irritation.

"Like I said, I am not requesting and I am _ordering_ you." he said as calmly as he could while he was still sitting on the couch.

"I refused." Shouri said in a firmer tone.

Wolfram rose from his place and narrowed his eyes. "Well, you'll not deny my order. I said that I'm going to marry your younger brother and that's final. If you're refusing my order, I'll let the soldiers arrest you, and place you in the dungeon while I'm going to do _whatever_ I want to your brother!" he said threateningly.

The double black gritted his teeth as he stared at Wolfram – hard.

And the Prince merely gave him a glare back.

The staring contest went for a minute.

What Shouri could see in the green intimidating eyes didn't lie and he would do what he had said. Thinking deeply in his mind, he tried to find a way where his brother and himself would be freed from the selfish Prince.

However, the taller man found none and he mentally cursed himself for letting the Prince found Yuuri while he was outside. "I…" He said uncertainly and let out a loud irritated sigh.

Wolfram looked at him impatiently. "You what?"

"I want Your Highness to promise me," Shouri said, finally succumbed to Wolfram's selfish desire. 'I'm sorry, Yuu-chan. This is the best for you.'

"What is it?" Wolfram smiled in victory.

"I want Your Highness to protect Yuuri from any danger since he never knew what the danger is. He also doesn't know many things about the outside world so he could probably always endanger himself when he is away from me." he said sadly since he knew that this would be the best for Yuuri.

The third Prince smiled in approval. "I promise you, I'll protect Yuuri with my own life and I'll keep your place in this Forbidden Forest as a secret so Yuuri could get back to see you, anytime he wants." he said softly.

"…And one more thing." Shouri said, looking at the Prince with a serious expression.

"What is it?" Wolfram asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Don't_ force_ yourself on my little brother. He doesn't know anything about _it_ because I never thought of teaching him about the _subject_."

"Force? Subject? What are you talking about?" Wolfram asked in a real confusion.

Shouri looked at the Prince warily. 'Is he real? After he has looked at Yuuri like a pervert, I don't think he didn't understand what I was saying,' before he coughed and straightened up. "Well, to be blunted, don't force Yuuri to have sex with you until he's ready."

"WHAT? S-SEX? What the hell?" Bulging his eyes out, Wolfram stood from his seat, surprised and blushing furiously. "I'll _never_ force him!"

'Huh?' Shouri frowned and looked the Prince's flustered appearance. He was sure the Prince Pervert was thinking about doing 'things' to his cute brother. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. 'Liar, does he think that I'm going to believe him if he acted surprised? No way in hell!'

Faking a smile, the big brother spoke. "I believe you have a refine manner since you're the Prince and royalty."

"Of course! Who do you think I am? I'm Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld!" the third Prince announced proudly.

Shouri just rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, Wolfram von Pervert,' he mocked and grimaced. 'I hope Yuuri will not get a trouble. My poor Yuu-chan for being the victim of Prince Pervert. If I knew this is going to happen, I'll hide you in the house and not letting you go wander around the forest.'

He sighed in frustration.

* * *

"No! Shouri! No! Don't let me go with him! Please…" He pleaded and clutched at his brother's sleeve. Shouri just lowered his head. Ashamed because of his failure to protect his baby brother.

"I'm sorry, Yuu-chan. I can't…" He said quietly.

Meanwhile, Wolfram just looked at Yuuri's scared face with guilt. He promised to make that face smiling a lot. He would make the double black boy fell for him as he fell in love at first sight with Yuuri. He would not waste Shouri's trust on him. 'I'll make you fall for me in no time.'

Yuuri's eyes were starting to dampen as he refused more. "But! Shouri! They'll kill me! Like they killed mom and dad!" he said frantically and hugged Shouri with sheer force.

"He'll not. He'd promise me," Shouri said and hugged his beloved baby brother tightly as he didn't want to be separated from his only family. He had taken care of Yuuri since he was a baby and to be separate was a difficult thing for him. He had no one.

Yuuri was the only brother he had.

"Shouri, please!" Yuuri's desperate voice echoed in the forest. Tears already welled up his eyes. Shaking his brother's arm, he cried. "Onii-chan!"

"I'm sorry Yuu-chan," was only Shouri's answer as he let go of his brother's hands on him and unwillingly, handed him to the awaiting Prince. "This sack has some of his clothes. Please, take good care of Yuuri."

Wolfram smiled weakly and took the bag from Shouri. "I'll," and glanced at Yuuri that was glaring daggers at him. "Come, Yuuri. We'll go to where my steed is."

"I don't want to!" the boy refused, still holding onto Shouri's arm tightly. "Shouri, I'm not going with him," he said, giving his huge puppy eyes at his brother. "Please… don't let me go with him and leave you here alone."

Shouri sighed and pried the hands away from him. "I can't. We can't, Yuu-chan," he shook his head. "Prince Wolfram has decided you as his partner and I want you to obey His Highness." he grimaced and thought silently, 'Well, it was more like he forced me.'

"Shouri, you…" Yuuri looked at his big brother in disbelief. "You're willing me to leave here. You sold me to the _human_," his voice softened at his last word. Slowly, his hands went slacked and fell to his side, as his bangs covered his eyes. 'Shouri, doesn't want me anymore.' Glaring at his big brother with unshed tears, Yuuri tugged at Wolfram's arm and walked away. "Let's go, Your Highness."

Shocked, Wolfram just let Yuuri drag him from the older double black. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see Shouri smiled bitterly at him and mouthed, 'Take care of Yuu-chan or I'll kill you,' as he stood there watching them go.

For a moment, remorse filled the third Prince's heart but he shook it off since he was the one in the big predicament with his mother if he didn't bring his chosen _fiancée_. 'I mustn't show sympathy. I rather marry Yuuri than Princess what-ever-her-name is.'

"Hey, do you know where's my stallion is?" Wolfram asked the double black boy as they strolled into the forest for a few minutes.

Yuuri wasn't answering just nod his head silently.

"How did you know?" Wolfram asked, confused. Surely, Yuuri didn't know about him coming here, right?

The boy just kept silent.

"Yuuri?"

"The firefly." Yuuri answered reluctantly.

"Firefly?" Wolfram asked, confused.

Yuuri nodded his head. "He's my friend. I knew that he let you rest at my place."

"Did you see I was coming here?" Wolfram arched his perfectly shaped eyebrow. Maybe, Yuuri was the one who prepared that place for him.

Yuuri just shook his head. He didn't feel like talking at all. Shouri's words really did a lot of damage to him.

'Looks like he still mad at his big brother,' the Prince thought. "Shouri doesn't want to let you go," Wolfram said as guilt ate his heart. He didn't want to break the family. "He loves you."

Whipping his head at the blond boy, Yuuri narrowed his eyes. "How did you know? You don't even know Shouri or me for a day and yet, here you are, claiming to marry me. What's it your true motive? Do you want to kill me? Like other people who killed my parents!"

Taken aback, Wolfram stunned in his place causing Yuuri to stop as well. Piercing green eyes gleamed with irritation and frustration at the younger boy's choice of words. Yanking Yuuri's arm toward him, Wolfram held the boy's chin in place as he hissed in anger.

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm not someone who you can speak casually. And I know how Shouri felt when he had to let you go. He asked me to take care of you," he took a deep breath to calm himself as Yuuri stared at him with fear and anger. "And… I don't want to kill you. It's true when I said that I fall in love with you and I want to marry you."

"Whatever you say, I wouldn't believe it." Yuuri said stubbornly, yanking his hand back from Wolfram's grip and pushed the other's hand from his chin. "Don't act like you know me. I'll never believe humans!"

"You're human too."

"Not anymore! For 'normal' people, we, the double blacks are beasts and beasts are to kill," Yuuri said with bitterness in his voice. "You maybe have my body but you'll never have my heart."

Not knowing what to say, Wolfram just kept silence. Maybe it was the best way by letting Yuuri vent his anger at him and he was sure that the boy would be tired some day, maybe softened toward him.

'I hope so before I lose my cool.' Wolfram thought to himself.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I hope it don't disappoint you. This is my own version of Beauty and the Beast and expect a different story from me.

Review guys... I beg for a review from each of you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Some OOCness, GRAMMAR ERRORS  
**

**Thank you for all your reviews! I do really appreciate it! Really. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Finding a Disguise**

"What did you say to my big brother?"

"I just said that I want you." Wolfram sighed. 'This boy is starting to annoy me.'

"Why did you want me? What did I do wrong?" Yuuri asked incredulously.

"Like I said, you're going to be my fiancé. I'm going to introduce you to my mother and you didn't do anything wrong."

"Why me? Why not Prince or Princess from the other kingdoms?"

"Because I don't like them."

"And I don't like you!"

"You'll. I'll make you." Wolfram said calmly, though there was a vein popped on his head from Yuuri's stubbornness. He then ushered the steed to go faster, making Yuuri tighten his hold on the Prince's waist and made Wolfram smirk in victory.

Yuuri, who was oblivious to the Prince's intentions, holding onto Wolfram's waist for dear life since he was afraid falling from the steed. He never mounted a stallion and this was his first time seeing and riding one.

It was somewhat scared him.

The stallion was big and tall.

"Please, slow down!" Yuuri shouted from behind as his hold on Wolfram's waist tightened almost painfully, forgetting all his anger at the Prince.

The blond Prince winced in pain but didn't show it, he just kept his hold on the reins and ushered the horse to go faster. 'That's what you get for talking against me.' he thought, smirking.

Their journey went for about half an hour before they reached a town. Wolfram slowed down his stallion and told Yuuri to use his cloak to cover his hair. The boy just complied with the Prince's order, as he also didn't want to be found by the villagers. Stopping the stallion at one of the parlors, Wolfram jumped down. He looked at the boy who looking back at him with uncertainty.

"What are you waiting for? Dismounting the steed already." The blond arched an eyebrow elegantly.

Yuuri shook his head. "I-I…"

"'I' what, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked, impatient as ever.

"I don't know how to get off from this horse." The double black said meekly, trying to gain the short-tempered Prince's consideration.

Wolfram rolled his eyes in annoyance as he held out his hands. "You're such a wimp! Come on, place both of your legs at one side."

"Wimp?" Yuuri asked and followed suit the order. "What's that mean?"

"That's mean you're spineless, cowardly man." Wolfram said while he held onto Yuuri's slender waist and helped him down from the horse. "Only a wimp doesn't know how to mount and dismount from a horse."

Yuuri gaped in shock. This Prince was really rude! He never knew that people could act so bratty and foul. "Hey! It's not my fault that I don't know! I never rides one!"

"Yeah, yeah… whatever wimp. Let's go. We have to find you better clothes and a disguise. I wouldn't want people attacking my fiancé."

"I'm neither a wimp nor your fiancé!" Yuuri protested, glaring hole at the blond Prince.

Wolfram ignored the double black with hood as he dragged him into one shop that particularly selling wigs. "Hm… first, we need a wig to cover your black hair." He said as he wandered around the shop and stopped to look at some wigs that he thought would look nice on Yuuri.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was alone, wandering around the shop in fascination. "Wow… this is really amazing. I never knew they could sell fake hairs like this." He looked over some fake hair that Wolfram called 'wig'. 'What a weird name? Shouri never told me about that phrase. He always said "my disguise".' He mused as he walked with cloak covered his head. He then stopped to look at one particular brown long hair. Attempting to touch the fake hair, Yuuri widened his eyes as he got his first touch on the 'wig'.

"Oh, It's feels so real. No wonder people couldn't recognize Onii-chan when he goes to the town." He muttered silently to himself. He never got a chance to touch Shouri's wig since Shouri always kept it high on the dresser and since Yuuri was shorter than Shouri, he couldn't reach it. The big brother was afraid if Yuuri tried to sneak out.

"Do you like it?" Wolfram interrupted the fascinated boy from behind. He saw Yuuri's attention focus on the brown colored wig.

Yuuri turned around and saw Wolfram. He blushed for being watched and shook his head, trying to hide his interest. "Ah, no! It's just I wonder how they made this fake hair feel so real."

Wolfram scoffed. "Well, for your information, it's a 'wig' not fake hair. Try to use more refined word," he said smugly and smirked when he saw Yuuri glare at him. "Well, I think it suits you."

"I know that I have to disguise my hair but do man have a long hair?" Yuuri asked innocently. All he saw that most of the girls were with long hair. Even if man with long hair, most of them didn't reach their waist. "And my big brother never let his or my hair grew long. He'll trim it every month. Also, Shouri said that women wear their hair long and man wears it short."

Wolfram smiled at Yuuri's words, 'Looks like he forgets about his anger and how could someone at his age is very innocent.' before his thought flew to a certain lavender haired tutor. Mentally, he cringed. He nodded his head. "Well, one of my mom's advisors has it long."

"Um… is that so?" Yuuri pondered, easily believing in the third Prince's words and looked at another hair. "Well, is there some other choice?"

The blonde Prince grinned and showed him two wigs in his hands. "Well, when I was looking for the suitable wigs for you, I found out these two are the most fitting."

Yuuri looked over the wigs and raised his eyebrows. "It's all long till waist," he said. "Besides, I can't try it in an open place like this." If it was one thing he understood well, it was the hostile from humans towards the beasts.

Wolfram mentally slapped his head. He forgot that Yuuri was a double black. Looking around the shop, he saw a changing room, though it was weird that the wig shop had changing rooms. Shrugging that fact off, Wolfram dragged Yuuri in the direction of the room.

"Where are we going?" Yuuri asked.

The disguised Prince just pointed at the room. "Changing room. The place where we can change in private."

The younger boy just 'oh'ed and let the prince drag him.

Both of them entered the small room. Wolfram took off the cloak, revealing Yuuri's midnight tresses and coal eyes. "Here, try this one first."

Yuuri eyed the fake hair suspiciously before he took it wordlessly. He had a trouble wearing it on his head. Wolfram watched as the boy struggling with his wig.

"Let me help you." The Prince said as he helped Yuuri with his wig. He then eyed the double black's appearance.

"Hm… I thought you would look good in blond but," he snickered. "It doesn't suit you at all."

"Hey, it's not my fault! Besides, what's with this long hair? Aren't I supposed to use short hair?"

"Try this one." Wolfram said as he efficiently silent the boy's protests.

Yuuri grumbled in irritation as he reluctantly took the wig. Looking at the wig in his hand, he then glanced at the other boy. "I don't know how to remove this," he said while he pointed at his head – the blond wig.

"Ah, I forgot. Sorry." Wolfram apologized as he helped the double black. Fastening the clasp of the newest wig to Yuuri's hair, Wolfram eyed his handiwork. "Midnight blue with curls on its end… hmm… it doesn't look too bad but I think we should try the one that you chose." Wolfram said as he went out to get the wavy waist-length dark brown hair.

"Hey, Wolf! Wait!" Yuuri shouted in panic.

"What?" Wolfram walked back and peered inside the changing room to see Yuuri's face painted with dread. Thinking of the worst possible case, Wolfram's face immediately turned angry, "What's it? Was there a pervert disturbing you when I was out for a few seconds?"

Yuuri shook his head. "No... I have been just…" he kept quiet.

"'I have been just' what?" Wolfram asked impatiently.

"I-I… don't leave me alone. I don't…"

Wolfram eyed the boy shift on his feet uncomfortably. 'He's scared of being alone in this foreign place,' sighing, he walked back and dragged Yuuri with him to get the brown wig. "Come on, wimp."

Yuuri nodded his head and muttered a silent protest, "Not a wimp."

Walking to the rack where the brown wig was, Wolfram took the wig from before and eyed Yuuri that was still wearing his dark-blue long wig.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you want to try this wig?" A sales lady came and greeted the two.

Wolfram nodded his head. "Ah, yes—" he was interrupted before he could even speak.

The lady smiled and beamed. "Is that for your partner? Ah, I think she's already sweet with her huge eyes and a baby face. I don't think she needs the wig."

"W-Wait! What do you mean by sweet and baby face?" Yuuri protested. Face heated due to embarrassment.

"Well, you're right. My _fiancée_ is such a beautiful _Lady_." He smiled at the seller and smirked at Yuuri. "Right, Yuuri?"

"Wolf, you—!"

"We'll try this one in the changing room first," the disguised Prince said and again hauled Yuuri with him to the changing room, leaving the girl who was smiling at the intimacy between the young couple. The older boy opened the door and pushed Yuuri inside, harshly.

"Wolf! Don't be rude!"

"Well, that's how I am and what's with the 'Wolf'?"

"I-I… it's because your name, it's hard to pronounce it. So, I just shortened it to Wolf. You don't like it?" Yuuri acquired, looking up at the slightly taller boy with his huge innocent eyes, giving off the naivety that was the nature of the double black boy.

Staring right into those eyes, Wolfram gulped down in panic and alarm. Inwardly, he cursed the boy for his oblivious flirting. 'This boy is just too naïve and oblivious for his own good. Good thing we are in the room. I wouldn't want anyone ogling my fiancé.'

Being the obsessive fiancé he was, Wolfram snaked his arm around Yuuri's slender waist and held him closer.

"W-Wolf?" Yuuri squeaked in surprise.

"I don't want you to show that expression to the other men," he said firmly.

Yuuri watched him in confusion. "What were you talking about? I didn't do anything."

"Wimp, you were seducing me." Wolfram said, obviously.

"What is 'seduce'?" Yuuri asked in confusion. He never heard such word before.

Sighing tiredly, Wolfram realized that Yuuri's vocabulary was limited. 'He really is inexperienced and clueless just like Shouri said. Maybe I shouldn't say that word.' He then scoffed at the other. "It's not important. Besides, try that wig out. We should hurry since we need to find clothes for you."

"…Okay." Yuuri answered and again had a problem with his wig.

Wolfram sensed Yuuri's difficulty, helping the boy remove the dark blue wig and took the brown one before he fastened it on Yuuri's black mop of hair. After finished with his work, he eyed the boy's appearance and smiled in approval.

Yuuri didn't look like a boy with that long hair, furthermore with his huge eyes, he looked like a girl. 'A cute girl, indeed,' Wolfram mused and blushed. 'Mother wouldn't know about this. She'll think that Yuuri is a girl. Though, I must convince Yuuri first with this deal. He still doesn't know anything about mother wants a Princess, a girl as my fiancée so the throne will have an heir.'

The disguised younger boy waved his hand in front of the silent Prince. "Why are you staring at me?" Yuuri asked since he didn't get any response from the blond boy. 'He's so weird.'

Embarrassed for getting caught staring, Wolfram coughed to cover his discomfiture. "Ah, it's nothing. Between, I think it's really suitable for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Come on, I'll pay for it at the counter." He said and dragged Yuuri out of the small changing room, toward the paying counter. "What's the price for this wig?" Wolfram asked the lady as he gestured to the wig on Yuuri's head.

"It's 500 shin."

Digging into his pocket, Wolfram brought out a pouch of money. Placing some gold pieces, Wolfram said to the lady, "Keep the change."

"Thank you, sir. Come again!"

"Let's go, Yuuri."

Walking with his newly wig, Yuuri paid one last glance at the shop and smiled at the sales lady. 'She's doesn't look like a bad person. But, maybe if she knows that I am a double black, she would hate me,' he frowned at the thought and looked around him.

The streets were full with people and all of them were busy with their own business. The shops also full with some of the owners went outside of their shops, calling for customers to buy things in their shop. Yuuri smiled in joy. This was his first time in the town and surely, the town looked lively with this many people.

'It sure is fun!' Yuuri thought and smiled. 'Shouri should bring me out,' remembering his big brother, Yuuri's mood darkened. Shouri had let him go and didn't even try to stop Prince Wolfram. He shook his head maybe it was Wolfram's fault. After all, the blond boy was the stubborn one.

'I can't let you out. The world is dangerous for us, the double blacks.' Shouri's voice echoed in his head. The big brother of him had repeated the sentence for umpteenth times and Yuuri could still hear it.

'Dangerous world.' he mused as he looked at his new and foreign surroundings. There were many people, humans and they all looked normal and nice. He frowned. It wouldn't be like that if they knew that double blacks living among them.

Of course, he was scared of being found out as the double black but his excitement cancelled the fear off him and the joy and thrill overflowing from his young heart and body. Glancing around the streets, Yuuri smiled when he saw a group of children playing tag. For, he didn't know the name of the game, Yuuri called it, 'Game run and catch.'

But, then, his excitement was gone when there was a group of young men making cat calls. He frowned more when the group of youngsters leering at him, ogling him like they wanted to eat him alive. The way the men looked him, scaring Yuuri. Never used to this kind of attention, unconsciously, he leaned closer to the oblivious disguised Prince that was searching for the boutique.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram called as he looked at the younger boy who was too close to him. Raising his perfectly shaped eyebrow, he stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

Yuuri shook his head and pointed at the men who were now whistling at him. "Them… why are they doing that?" he meant the whistles, cat-calls.

Wolfram too heard the cat-calls, frowning. Scowling, he turned on the group of young men. Glaring at the men, he hauled Yuuri close to him by holding his waist possessively. "Let's go and don't look at them."

"B-But—"

"Shut up, wimp. I said, let's go and I mean it," he pulled the boy away from the group. "We better go faster before they make another decision," looking at the oblivious boy with long wig, Wolfram mentally cringed. 'This is his fault for being too cute! Even when he isn't wearing a wig, he already adorable with his short hair but now, he's wearing a long wig… he looks exactly like a girl! I shouldn't let others see him or they will try to steal him from me.'

"Flirtatious wimp!" Wolfram muttered and yanked Yuuri with him.

Perplexed, Yuuri looked at the older boy. "What does it mean?" he only understood what the wimp was meant, not that the other word. "Fly-flirt… tie… us?"

Sighing in distress, Wolfram just shook his head in annoyance. "Nothing, wimp."

"I'm not a wimp!"

"Yeah, whatever and there's the boutique that sells clothes. Let's go." Ignoring the boy's protests, Wolfram hauled Yuuri with him to the awaiting shops.

Today was going to be a long day for both of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the castle.

"That boy, I'll ground him when he is back," the Queen said to herself as she apologized to the blond haired Princess in front of her. "I'm sorry, Princess Elizabeth. My son, Wolfram, is not at the castle at this moment and I don't know when he's going to get home. Mou… that boy is really troublesome. It's my fault for spoiling him too much."

The blond Princess just chuckled light-heartedly. "Your Majesty, it's not your fault and I think it's fine. Prince Wolfram is kind of cute that way. I wouldn't mind he's a spoiled Prince."

"Aww~ You're pretty and nice too. I wonder what my Wolfie did to deserve such a good Princess like yourself," Celi clasped her hands together. "Ah! You can stay here if you want."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I'll accept your offer." Princess Elizabeth smiled. "Then, I'll wait a bit longer for Prince Wolfram."

* * *

Yeah, that's it. Sorry, I don't reply to your review. I'll reply to it along with this chapter. I've been so busy and now, I'm stressed with everything. **PLEASE DO REVIEW**. I need to read something to mend my stuffy heart. Really, maybe you all think the review is just a mundane thing but for me, it's very important.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Some OOCness, unbeta'd (expect grammatical errors)  
**

******Thank you for all your reviews. Enjoy the new chapter :)**  


* * *

**Chapter 7: Blood Pledge Castle**

Night in the inn in the town of Shin Makoku capital.

In the room was a couple of boys; one of them was blond and one of them was a double black with a disguise.

The younger one shifted uncomfortably when the older boy stared at him. Clutching on the silk dress, Yuuri glanced suspiciously at the Prince. "Wolfram, what are you staring at?"

"Ngh…"

"Wolf, you're scary…" Yuuri said softly and stayed far from the Prince. Honestly, the Prince was scaring him. What was with the intense stare?

Blushing, Wolfram shook his head to shoo the dirty thoughts. Looking at the frightened boy, he huffed in false annoyance. "It's just you look so wimpy in the dress. But… oh, well, I guess it can happen if it's you." he shrugged his shoulders indifferently and jumped to the bed as he stretched his body leisurely.

"What did you mean?" Yuuri narrowed his eyes. "And I'm not a wimp!"

"Geez, wimp. Cease the talk and come on, let's just go to sleep." Wolfram ignored the boy as he turned to the other side of the bed and closed his eyes.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and took his sack provide by his big brother. Rummaging through the pack, he found his nightwear. He wanted to wear it but then remembered that he still wearing a dress. Huffing in annoyance, he tried to remove the constricted garments. After a few tries – tugged here and there –, he gave up and eyed the Prince. Walking to the bed, Yuuri shook Wolfram's shoulder softly.

"Wolf, are you sleeping?" he asked, but the light snores were the only reply he got. Sighing, he shrugged it off and at least tried to remove his wig. Finding it was another impossible task, Yuuri groaned in frustration.

He then looked between the bed and his dress. Shrugging it off, he climbed on the bed and lay beside the blond Prince. Unsurely, he let his arm curl around Wolfram's waist and hugged the Prince from the behind. After he felt he was safe, then he closed his eyes and fell into a sweet dream concerning a certain blond haired Prince. Which was probably being forgotten the next morning.

* * *

Wolfram felt his chest was heavy and there was something soft but hard pressing against him. He groaned in annoyance. 'Who's it disturbs me this early morning?' he thought in irritation as he opened his tired eyes and was present with the beautiful view he ever saw.

There, on top of his chest, lying a 'girl' with brown wavy-longhaired. 'She' was dressed in 'her' dress and not in 'her' nightwear. 'Her' silky hair fell around 'her' heart-shaped face, creating a very innocent and beautiful picture. While, 'her' soft tan skin glowed with the sunlight from the opening of the curtains. And… 'her' silk blue dress draped on 'her' perfectly shaped body, clinging to every curve of 'her' slender figure.

"Ngh…" Wolfram's eyes wide with surprise as his mouth hung open in a silent gasp.

What the hell? How could there was a beautiful 'girl' on top of him early in the morning? What were the guards doing? How could they let this 'girl' enter and sleep in his chamber?

A soft moan from the 'girl', made Wolfram stiffen in his place. 'Wh-What should I do?' he thought in panic. 'What if this girl thinks that I was trying to molest her? Oh dear Shinou, Mother will kill me!'

"Wolf…?" the soft voice called.

The blond Prince blinked his eyes. Why did the girl's voice sound familiar? Staring at those huge black eyes, Wolfram tilted his head to one side.

_3…_

_2.._

_1._

"What the hell?" he groaned in annoyance and a bit relief. It was Yuuri! How could he forget about the boy? Also, he was not in the Blood Pledge Castle. He was currently in the inn. Sitting up from his lying position, Yuuri removed himself from the Prince's body.

"Wolf? What's wrong?" Yuuri asked while stifled his yawn. His wig covered an eye; using one hand, he tucked the stray hair behind his ear. Not noticing that he had acted very femininely.

"What's wrong? You asked me that?" he crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing. "There, you were sleeping on the same bed with me and was lying on top of my chest. Disturbing my sleep."

"Eh? But, you were the one who asked me to sleep in the same bed and…" Yuuri paused. "There is no other bed."

"You didn't have to hug me tightly! And why were you sleeping looking like that? With wig and dress." Wolfram said angrily, but his red face betraying his voice. He still affected by the fact that Yuuri was that beautiful 'girl'.

Yuuri cringed, looking down at the bed. His hands clutched at the hem of his dress. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know how to remove the dress and wig."

Wolfram sighed and ran a hand in his hair. "You still don't know how to?" he asked. "Was that the only reason?"

"Hm…" the disguised double black nodded his head. "A-Are you still mad at me?" his huge black eyes stared at Wolfram's emerald ones, begging for forgiveness. Shouri never mad at him whenever he scared and climbed in his big brother's bed in the middle of the night. "I'm sorry. I was scared last night and usually, if I scared, I'll sleep in my big brother's bed."

'How could I stay angry at you when you're looking at me like that?' Wolfram mused and shook his head. "I'm not mad. I was just a tad annoyed and were you just saying that you slept in the same bed as Shouri?" he asked as jealousy could be heard from the possessive voice.

A nod.

Wolfram gritted his teeth in annoyance. "From today on, I'll not allow you to sleep in your big brother or anyone's bed except for my bed. Do you understand that? You're _my fiancée_ and it's improper to sleep in others' beds."

Yuuri looked uncertain. "Even with Shouri?"

"Especially him." Wolfram answered with envy.

"But, Shouri is my big brother." the younger boy frowned.

"I don't like how you're too close to him," the Prince said and glared at the younger boy. "And that's an order."

"If that's the case, I don't want to be your fiancé." Yuuri said in defiance and glared at the blond, forgetting his earlier trepidation. "I love Shouri and he's my brother and only family. I don't care about you; you'll have none of my heart or body!"

Groaning in annoyance, the third Prince glared back. "I don't want you to love your big brother that way and you will stay as my fiancée!"

"That's it! I'm going back to my house!" Yuuri moved out of the bed and marched to the door, snatching his sack near the door. "This is a goodbye, Prince Wolfram. I hope I'll not see you again!"

"Not so fast, wimp!" the blond boy said as he grabbed the petite wrist. "You're not going anywhere and your place is beside me!"

"What? So you can kill me?" Yuuri said angrily and tried to remove Wolfram's firm grip. "Let go of me!"

"No! I'll not let you go! And yes, if you're acting like this then I've no choice but to kill you!" Wolfram said in a spur moment of heated argument.

The double black in disguise stiffened in his place. His sack of clothes fell unceremoniously on the wooden plank floor. "You're going to hand me to those people who killed my parents?" the younger boy asked quietly. A fear laced within his voice.

Looking shocked, the third Prince stared at the disguised boy. Guilt filled his heart. He hadn't meant to say that!

Taking Wolfram's silence as a yes, Yuuri started to tremble. Fear began raking his whole body. 'He's going to hand me over! He does not like me anymore! They're going to kill me… just like mom and dad…'

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" the double black said, shaking uncontrollably. "Please, don't kill me. Please, Wolf… spares my life…" he said and lunge forward at the dumbstruck Prince. Clutching the third Prince's shirt, Yuuri started to sob. "I'm sorry, Wolf. Please don't kill me!"

Still surprised, the blond boy stared at the crying boy before he slowly regained his composure whilst Yuuri's cries intensified when he didn't say anything. Sighing, the third Prince held Yuuri's chin up to look at him.

"Yuuri, I'm not going to hand you over," he smiled, trying to be reassuring. "Moreover, I'll not let anyone harm you in any way."

"You're not going to send me to those cruel humans? You're not going to kill me?" huge, wide onyx eyes stared with teary-eyed.

Wolfram shook his head. "No, you can rest assure."

"I-I'm sorry," Yuuri said quietly. "I'll not say that I want to go back home anymore," he said forcefully, trying his best to look convincing. But, his face betrayed his voice as his young face was painted with melancholy.

He missed Shouri and home.

Wolfram watched Yuuri's face contort in hurt and pain, sighing. Hugging the upset boy, he spoke softly. "I'll not stop you from going home but you can't always go back to the Forbidden Forest."

"I can go home? You'll not kill me?" Yuuri asked, voice muffled by the Prince's clothes.

"Yes, you can and stop with that, I don't want to kill you or anyone in that matter." Wolfram said a tad annoyed.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Yuuri said and asked again. "Can I ask one more question?"

"Yes," Wolfram said, smiling. Hugging the boy felt so good; Yuuri's body was slightly smaller – he also didn't have much muscle from the lack of exercise – and it fitted perfectly in his arms. He blushed and thanked the god that Yuuri's face buried in his shoulder.

"Why do I need to wear woman's clothes?" Yuuri asked, still mystified by the fact. The blond boy had forcefully dragged him to the shops and had he tried all kinds of dresses. When it was the last shop, – the tenth shop – Wolfram smiled in satisfaction and they had bought seven dresses with different color and styles.

Wolfram sighed, still not letting the boy go. "My mother wants a fiancée for me but I don't like those girls because they annoyed me. And you'll have to disguise as the girl until my mother can accept that you're a boy."

"Then, why don't you find a girl that fitted your taste?" Yuuri asked. "And I'm not your fiancée."

"Because there's no girl that interest me and I love you," the blond boy said, tightening his hold while ignoring Yuuri's protests. "I love you, is that reason not enough for me to marry you?"

"How I can believe you?" Yuuri demanded, charily. "You said love but we just met and I never fall in love."

"Wimp, do you know what love is?" Wolfram asked, smiling smugly.

"I know!" Yuuri pushed the taller boy from him and glared. "Shouri told me the story where the Prince falls in love with Cinderella and marries her out of love."

"Cinderella… how girlish," the brat Prince laughed. "How could a boy like you listen to that kind of story? However…" he paused, looking at the boy up and down. "Looking at you with a wig and dress, you seem like a real girl."

"I'm not a girl and I love the story a lot!" Yuuri stomped on the floor. "It's the story where Shouri always told me whenever I'd a bad dream." he said and thought, 'A dream where mom and dad were killed by humans.'

"Only a wimp is scare of a dream." Wolfram mocked. Amused at the boy's responses. "And for that, you're a real wimp. A girly wimp."

"I'm not a girly wimp!"

"Yes, yes… whatever," the blond rolled his eyes and ignored the rest of Yuuri's protests. 'He's interesting.'

* * *

"Whoa~"

Yuuri gaped in awe as he saw the first sight of the Blood Pledge Castle. Smiling widely, he tapped Wolfram's shoulder for attention.

"Hey, Wolf! Is that where you live?" he asked excitedly.

Wolfram smirked, not changing his view from the front. After all, he was riding a horse and Yuuri had been agitated since the beginning, making him a bit difficult to steer the animal. "Yes and you look so happy."

"Well… it's my first time seeing a huge house," Yuuri smiled widely. "And it's a very huge house! My house is a lot smaller than yours!"

The third Prince grinned. The boy was very excited just looking at the castle. Well, it couldn't be helped since it was Yuuri's first time seeing one. Shaking his head in amusement, he spoke. "That's where my family lives and for your information, it's not a huge house but a castle."

"Castle?" Yuuri asked in puzzlement. "Is that how you call a huge house?"

Sighing, Wolfram smiled faintly. He thought silently on how to explain this to the naïve boy. "Well, you could say it like that, I guess…" he answered unsurely. He frowned, maybe he should let Yuuri learn about important things from Gunter. After all, that man was once his tutor.

"Oh… so, it's a castle." Yuuri smiled in satisfaction. "I've learned another new word today!"

The blond Prince just nodded. "Well, that's good to hear and be ready, Yuuri. We've arrived at my castle." the Prince said and passed through the front gate where the guards giving him a few curious looks at the brunet Lady that was riding behind the temperamental third Prince.

After all, it was a rare occurrence for them.

The blond Prince ignored the stares that he got and maneuvered his horse in the direction of the castle grand stairs. He stopped just before the stairs and hopped down flawlessly. He then held out his hand and helped Yuuri dismounting the steed.

"There you go, Princess." he said and smirked when Yuuri shoot him a glare.

"Don't call me that!" Yuuri protested, stomping his feet on the ground.

Wolfram's smirk widened as he snorted in amusement. "Please mind your manner, _Princess_ Yuuri."

Yuuri glared at the brat Prince and looked away. Not wanting to argue with him since the argument with Wolfram would only result futile. He then looked at his surroundings in awe. The castle ground was magnificent! It was beautiful and there were so many people. 'Humans…' Yuuri thought and then, he realized that all those people looking at him. He fidgeted uncomfortably and hid behind the third prince.

"Yuuri…?" Wolfram asked, glancing at the hiding boy.

Yuuri shook his head and peered at the humans with anxiety in his eyes. "Why those humans are staring at me?" he said quietly, gripping the Prince's shirt tightly. "D-Do they know that I'm the beast?"

Wolfram shook his head, not liking the way Yuuri calls other people, humans and himself as the beast. Seriously, the boy hadn't understood at all. He had told him that he was also a human. A special human. Glaring at the crowd around them, he barked angrily. "You people! What are you doing out here?" he narrowed his eyes. "Go back to your post!"

In an instant, the crowd of people dispersed while whispering to each other about the third Prince bringing a Lady to the palace. Prince Wolfram was famous for rejecting every single Lady or Princess that come for his hand in marriage and seeing that the Prince bringing a Lady was a huge news.

Indeed and in just a few seconds, the news reached the ears of the Queen.

"Wolfie-dear!" a high-pitched voice called while a clicking of high-heels against the stone resounded in the direction of the grand stairs.

Wolfram instantly cringed. 'Damn, mother is here!' he thought and glanced at the disguised Yuuri. Silently, he prayed that the wimp wouldn't mess up the first meeting.

"Mother." Wolfram greeted.

"Wolfram! Where were you going these two days?" she asked, a slight anger in her motherly tone. "Did you know that yesterday, I'd made Princess Elizabeth wait for you almost half a day and you still hadn't come back!"

The third Prince winced, looking down in guilt. "I'm sorry, Mother, but I don't like when you paired me up without my consent," he protested, though, his voice was quieter than his usual proud octave. "Furthermore, I don't like her, that Princess whatever-her-name."

"I'd given you a choice and you still hadn't found your own fiancée," Queen Cecilie scolded. "And for that reason alone, I'll have you to marry Princess Elizabeth, no matter what you've to say. Do you understand it, Wolfram von Bielefeld?"

"No," the Prince chided, staring into his mother's green daunting eyes.

"What did you say?" Cecilie raised her voice. An eyebrow raised to make her appear more intimidating.

Wolfram however did not cower from her high note. Stepping to the side, he pushed Yuuri to the front. The double black boy in a dress just blinked his eyes in confusion and fear at the Lady.

"Um… Wolf…" Yuuri said quietly.

The third Prince however just ignored Yuuri's words. Wrapping his arm around Yuuri's slender waist, he brought him closer to his body. "She's _my_ fiancée and I'm going to marry her. I would not marry the lady that you chose mother." he said sternly, hoping his mother would hear him.

Lady Celi unexpectedly squealed in delight and said cheerfully, "Well, I didn't know you'd someone, Wolfie-dear. If I knew, I would not try to find you a princess. Well, she's a cute one. I might as well like her!" she said and winked at Yuuri, making him blush.

"Mother!" Wolfram fumed, he didn't like his own mother flirting with his 'fiancée'.

"What is your name, young lady?" the Queen's 180 degrees changed in attitude confusing the brunet.

Looking unsure, Yuuri quietly replied. "Um… Shibuya Yuuri."

"So, it's Yuuri." she hummed in joy. Eyes twinkled in interest. "What did your family call you at home?"

"My big brother calls me, Yuu-chan."

"Aww~ You're so cute!" she giggled. "In that case, I'll call you Yuu-chan."

Yuuri just nodded his head. 'Well, she seems like a nice Lady.' he thought silently.

Queen Cecilie took Yuuri's silence as a cue to introduce herself. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Cecilie von Spitzberg and I'm a mother to Wolfram. I'm a queen of this kingdom," she said with a regal tone.

The sudden professionalism in his mother' attitude made Wolfram proud with her. Though, he didn't like it when she flirts with every single man that she see. He smirked in smug. Looked like his mother had approved Yuuri and it didn't even take a single minute.

"Well, Yuu-chan and Wolfie-dear," Cecilie said, interrupting Wolfram's thoughts. "Why don't we go inside and Yuu-chan can introduce herself properly."

"Okay," Yuuri still not used to the Queen's bubbly nature, followed quietly. Carefully, he stepped on the ground and avoided from getting his dress step on.

Wolfram followed closely to the drag Princess and held his hand. Yuuri looked up at Wolfram, slightly happy that the Prince was here with him, giving him some courage at the foreign place.

Wolfram just smirked when Yuuri didn't say anything. Inwardly, he grinned and praised himself for being able to persuade Yuuri. 'Well, I never thought that Yuuri would succumb to me this easily if I thought back to his early protests. But, it's also a problem if he's too easy believing in a stranger's word.'

He shook his head. He needed to drill into Yuuri's head to become more wary with others.

* * *

Sorry for making Yuuri cry. I'd to do it. After all, Yuuri's parents are killed by humans and he's still have trauma about it. No one with that fear could live up and never cried. Beside, Yuuri's only 15 years old. Also, maybe Yuuri trusts Wolfram too much but I'd a reason for it. One, Wolfram is the only one he knows beside his big brother and he'd to trust the Prince if he wants to live in this foreign world. Also, I want to maintain his character of how easily he trust people even stranger in the anime/manga.

Next chapter will be about the dinner with Royal Family.

Anyway, please do review my honorable readers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your reviews. I've free time so I decided to post it now.  
**

**Warning: GRAMMAR ERRORS, OOC  
**

**Enjoy the new chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Royal Family**

Inside a huge dining hall of the Blood Pledge Castle, sitting five people with an exception of one person stood next to the blond Queen. These six people were Queen Cecilie von Spitzberg, Prince Gwendal von Voltaire - the first prince, Prince Conrart Weller - the second prince, Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld - the third prince, Gunter von Christ - the advisor and Shibuya Yuuri, the disguised Princess.

As the clattering of the silverwares echoed in the silent room, Yuuri ate nervously from his place. He couldn't stop the tremble in his hands; sometimes, he would knock over the wine glass or drop the food on the table which resulting of an annoyed Wolfram. Queen Cecilie however didn't care about his clumsiness and referred him as a cute Princess. Meanwhile, Wolfram's elder brother, Gwendal was looking at him, trying to find any flaw beside his clumsiness and Prince Conrart just smiled at him, saying things like, "It's fine. I understand you're nervous, Princess Yuuri."

And Yuuri replied nervously, "Um… you're right, Your Highness." And received a jealous glare from his supposedly fiancé.

"What?" Yuuri asked, oblivious.

Wolfram gritted his teeth, muttering a silent, "Cheater."

Their conversation stopped short at that as Yuuri's clumsiness began again. The same knocking over the wine glass, dropping the food and the loud clattering of silverwares.

The drag boy sighed. 'This whole thing is tiring me,' he thought and played with the peas before him – unconsciously – pouted cutely when the peas rolled to the end of his plate.

Gunter's eyes beamed and squealed mentally when he saw the adorable Princess pouting cutely by herself. Ah… how he wished he were the one engaged with the petite brunette princess. Damn that Little Lord Brat!

By the time he had finished playing with his food, what made Yuuri self-conscious was the hot, intense stare from the King's advisor or tutor. The lavender longhaired advisor's stare was directed at him shamelessly, ogling him from head to toes. As if trying to eat him. Yuuri shuddered when the man's eyes beaming with joy when he smiled at him.

"Um… s-so, uh… can I ask something, Your Majesty?" Yuuri started the conversation after the meal was over.

Queen Cecilie squealed, nodding her head excitedly. "Ah, you can just call me Mother! After all, you're my future daughter-in-law!"

Yuuri smiled nervously and looked at the blond Prince for help.

Wolfram just smirked and ignored him, resulting in the double black boy glaring at the bratty Prince. The blond however just glared back and their stare contest went for awhile while the others just silently watching them with different reactions.

Queen Cecilie was squealing – again – at the cuteness of the two. While, Gwendal frowned at the childishness and Conrart smiled knowingly – about what? That was a secret. At the same time, Gunter was grumbling and muttering a string of curses at the Little Lord Brat. Princess Yuuri was supposedly being with him not that selfish Prince.

He groaned aloud and took all the attentions.

"Gunter, are you okay?" Yuuri asked, worried if the man was sick or something.

Instantly, the man's eyes gleamed and a steady flow of blood cascading down from his nostrils before he covered it using both hands. "Ah! I'm so sorry, my Princess! Forgive this Gunter for his dirty mind!"

Meanwhile, Yuuri saw the blood, panicked. He quickly ran to the man's side, hiking his dress in the process – to prevent from tripping on his dress – and gave and eyeful of his flawless, slender legs to the man with lavender eyes.

More blood gushed down from Gunter's nostrils.

"Ah! Gunter! Are you really okay?" the youngest in the room asked worriedly and tried to hold the heavy and tall man.

The lavender haired man just nodded his head repeatedly. "I'm fine, my Princess! Please forgive me!" he said, immediately dashed out of the room, leaving a very confused Yuuri.

"What has just happened?" the brunette asked to no one.

Wolfram sighed in irritation at the man's disgusting and embarrassing show. It was clear as a blue sky that Gunter was thinking about the inappropriate thing about his 'fiancée'. He could feel the anger flared. How could that pervert think of his Yuuri like that?! Growling, he marched at the stilled boy in the dress and pulled him up harshly.

"Get up, wimp!"

"Ow! That's hurt, Wolf!" Yuuri winced from the harsh treatment.

Queen Cecilie narrowed her eyes at her son's rudeness and very unprincely attitude. Standing up, she glared at the youngest Prince. "Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld!"

Wolfram immediately tensed, while Yuuri just blinked his eyes in bewilderment.

"How could you treat a Lady, a Princess like that?" Celi growled. "She is your fiancée and I never taught you to be rude to the ladies!"

The Prince stared guiltily at the floor. "I'm sorry, Mother."

"Apologize to Yuu-chan, not me!"

Looking at the baffled boy, Wolfram silently brought his betrothed's right hand to his lips and kissed the back of it softly. Yuuri just stared at the Prince in shock and dilemma. What had just happened? And this kissing thing, it was just like in the fairytales his big brother had told him.

"W-Wolf…?"

"I'm sorry, Yuuri," Wolfram said as he stared into those huge doe-like eyes. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

Yuuri could feel the sincerity of Wolfram's words, nodding his head and smiling. "It's fine by me, you're forgiven."

Dumbstruck, Wolfram just stared at the beautiful picture in front of him. The light from the candles on the table and chandelier on the ceiling formed a perfect halo on his fiancé's figure. 'Beautiful…'

It was like the mystical dream.

The picture was the same as in his dream even though the place and time was different. Yuuri was just too stunningly beautiful. Though, this time he wasn't naked. While, Wolfram was busy ogling the younger boy, Yuuri just gazed at the Prince in pure confusion. What was wrong with him?

Celi saw the awestruck looks on her youngest Prince, giggling. Looked like Princess Yuuri really caught her son's heart. She smiled slyly. She would be able to be a grandmother sooner than she expected! At that thought, she couldn't help but grinned. Oh my! She would get many grandchildren. By, many… she did mean real numbers, about a dozen or so. Sneakily, she formed a plan for her future daughter-in-law.

And that first plan would be…

* * *

"Why should I sleep with you?" Yuuri asked as he entered Wolfram's royal bedchamber.

The blond shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Because my mother asked us. Anyway, it's normal for engaged couples to share their room with their fiancé or fiancée," while placing Yuuri's bag onto his large bed.

Yuuri watched Wolfram kicking his boots off. Hesitantly, he walked to the bed and sat next to the standing Prince. "I… c-can I really sleep in here with you? You'll not get angry just like when I slept next to you in the inn?"

Wolfram sighed and plopped down on the mattress. Glancing at the hesitant boy, he smirked. "Well, I've said that fiancés should sleep together, didn't I? You're such a wimp."

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri retorted heatedly and thought silently, 'He's not that bad. He's actually a nice person though he's rude.'

Silence hung around the two supposedly engaged couple.

"Yuuri."

"Yes?"

"You're not mad at me anymore?"

Yuuri took some time before he actually answered the question. Smiling, he shook his head. "No, I'm not. You'd proven that you're a nice person."

"Hm… what do you think of my family?" Wolfram asked curiously.

The double black went silent for a minute before he answered with a smile. "I love your mother. She is really nice even though she could get very scary at times. Also, your brothers seem kind especially Conrad but Gwendal scares me." Yuuri shuddered at the glare he received before he frowned. "Gunter is fine but he's weird. I hope he is okay. That's such an amount of blood he lost."

Wolfram snorted at the comment about his tutor. "He deserves it for being a pervert!"

"Pervert? What's that mean?" Yuuri asked, not knowing.

Wolfram sighed, rubbing his temple. "You don't have to know about it, it's not important." he then smirked. "So far, you find us are not all that bad right?"

"Hm… your family are good people but I'm not sure about the other humans." Yuuri said quietly, his voice faltered in apprehension.

"Thank you but please stop calling other people as humans. You're also a human being like us. Maybe they called you and your big brother as beasts but for me who'd known you, I know that you're better than those humans with the heart of beast." Wolfram said. "And are you still angry at Shouri?"

The younger boy thought about what Wolfram said. "Thank you, Wolf. For me, for someone like me, that was the best compliment." Yuuri said sincerely. "And… now, I just frustrated for a while before. I never parted with Shouri and when he said to me to leave with you, I was angry. But, now… I miss him." His voice went soft at the last words.

"I'm sorry…"

Yuuri shook his head. "It's okay. I'm fine with this."

"Even with the fact that we're engaged?" Wolfram asked cautiously. "Are you really okay with this?"

"I'll help you," Yuuri smiled weakly. "Then, we can find a Princess for you and I can go back to my home in Forbidden Forest."

That last sentence made the third Prince groan in annoyance. "I'd said that I don't want to marry a Princess. Are you deaf, wimp? Do I need to repeat that you're the one I love?"

The double black frowned. "But, I don't love you and stop calling me a wimp!"

"I won't stop calling a wimp until you declare that you love me." Wolfram said with finality before he stood from his bed to change for sleep. Removing his garments, leaving only his black thong, Wolfram went to sleep inside his bed.

"Wimp, what are you waiting for?" he asked, eying the boy.

Yuuri shrugged his shoulder and rummaged through his sack, finding the nightwear that his brother provided for him. Taking the one-piece garment, he tried to unclasp the dress but found it was impossible for him. Turning around, he saw the Prince watching him with a strange glint in his eyes.

The double black looked with confusion. What was with that look in the Prince's eyes?

"Wolfram…?" he called unsurely, walking to the bed.

"…"

"Hey, Wolf." Yuuri waved his hand in front of the stunned Prince. This gave him some results as Wolfram blinked his eyes and stared at him in surprise and red face.

"W-What, wimp?"

Yuuri ignored the insult that was becoming his nickname. He pointed to his dress and wig. "I can't undress by myself." Showing his back at the Prince, a cue to help him with the dress.

Wolfram gulped down in alarm. Uh-oh! This was dangerous! He took a silent deep breath to calm himself. Using his usual tone, he scolded the oblivious boy. "Tch! A wimp. It's just a dress and you don't even know how to remove it." he grumbled, face heating up as he helped the boy undress.

Yuuri just sighed, he may possibly as well just accepted the affront. After all, that was how the Prince spoke with others.

The silky blue dress fell slowly to the floor, revealing a lean and slender built of the double black boy. His smooth tan skin glowed with the faint lighting of the candles. He was only wearing a piece of undergarment that Wolfram tried _very_ hard not to look at.

'This is becoming unbearable!' Wolfram again, gulping down. "There, the dress is undone, go change into your nightwear and you can leave your wig off. I'd made sure the door is locked so no one can come in."

"Okay, thank you, Wolf." Yuuri sighed in relief as the constricted garments fell on the floor. Bending down, he picked the dress and walked to the sack of his clothes before dumping the dress in the wooden basket.

Taking his nightwear, Yuuri slipped it passed his head and adjusted it nicely. He eyed his hair in the mirror. He indeed looked like a girl. Again, he attempted to unclasp the wig, but failing. 'Wolf, will have to help me again.'

He walked back to the bed, where Wolfram had snuggled into his pillow. "Wolf, I can't remove the wig." he shook the Prince's shoulder softly.

Wolfram wasn't able to sleep yet since Yuuri's almost naked image still carved in his mind. He tried to remove it but it didn't go away. He sighed in irritation when Yuuri disturbed him. Turning around, he was about to scold the boy but stopped when he saw what Yuuri was wearing…

"…Yuuri, you're wearing a nightgown?" he asked in disbelief.

The younger boy nodded his head innocently. "Yes, why? Is there something wrong?"

"Wh-Wha…" the third Prince shook his head. "Y-You… arghh!" he cried in frustration. Why was he wearing a nightgown? It was enough torture for him and now, the boy was wearing something more feminine! And the nightgown was short, it was only till the younger one's knees! The material was also too thin! He could see the boy's slender silhouette perfectly! He groaned in frustration and irritation.

"Wolf, are you okay?" he asked as he watched the blond boy's changing expressions.

"Just tell me, why are you wearing that _thing_?"

"Well… I've been wearing this since I was small. It was my mom's and whenever I missed her I'll hug this to sleep. I always cried after my parents were killed. So, Shouri gave me this nightgown so I would be able to sleep," the boy blinked back a tear.

The third Prince only watched in silence. He didn't know what to say and just waited for the younger boy to continue with his life story.

"When I was old enough, I started to wear this to sleep. This way, I wouldn't forget how warm my mom was." he finished as a drop of tear fell from his eyes. He laughed nervously, trying to hold back his sobs. "Ahaha! I-I'm so-sorry, I missed my mom, dad, Shouri…" his voice trailed off at his last word.

Wolfram stared at the boy in guilt. He shook his head. He shouldn't think about inappropriate things. Yuuri had lost his family and he had separated him from his only family… he should treat him nicely. Standing from the bed, he hugged the boy close to his chest. "It's okay to cry," he said with a soft voice. "I'll be here for you. I'll not leave you alone, Yuuri."

Quietly, Yuuri let out soft sobs against the Prince's chest. He continued to cry until he fell asleep. Wolfram sensed the boy calming down, spoke softly. "Yuuri, let's remove your wig first and then, we should go to sleep."

No response.

"Yuuri? You're asleep?"

Again, no response.

Softly and carefully, he held the boy's body slightly away from his and peered at Yuuri's face. As he thought, the boy had been sleeping. He smiled. Placing one arm at Yuuri's waist and one at the back of the younger boy's knees, he lifted Yuuri bridal style to their bed. Carefully, he placed the boy down on the bed and adjusted his wig and nightgown. "I'll just leave the wig on," he mused as he stared down at the innocent childlike face.

Silently, he wiped the tears from the corner of the double black's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri," he said quietly. "I promise I'll protect you."


End file.
